


The Kitchen

by Firebird (firebird308)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 12:58:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firebird308/pseuds/Firebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys find new use for the kitchen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kitchen

**Author's Note:**

> Warning/Notes/Disclaimer: Characters are not mine and I am not making any money off this. However, they _do_ belong to Hiromu Arakawa/Square ENIX, MBS, ANX, BONES, FUNimation Productions, Ltd. Here, thar be porn. :D Some light bondage play. So if that's not your kink, you'll want to skip this.

Ed had the distinct impression that he was being stalked.

An impression that was confirmed when Alfons pounced on him.

"Gyah!" he exclaimed, while flailing. "Alfons, what the he--?!"

Alfons shut him up by the simple expedient of kissing him. Ed tried to maintain his indignation over the interruption to his reading but quickly gave up and melted into the kiss.

"Now what brought _that_ on?" he inquired after Alfons released him. "Not that I'm complaining, mind you," he added, adjusting his glasses.

"Besides you having been at it for three or four hours now, you mean?" Alfons responded, matter-of-factly.

Ed blinked. "It was that long? No wonder I'm feeling stiff."

"Hence, my intervention," Alfons grinned.

Ed's eyes narrowed. "'Intervention'. I assume you have something more planned then?"

"Yes. Provided you cooperate and do what I tell you. For example, you might want to take these off," Alfons explained, tapping on the bridge of Ed's nose to signify that he meant the glasses.

"Why? I thought you liked it when I wear them," Ed protested, smiling faintly while folding them up and putting them in their case.

"I do. That's why I don't want to risk them getting broken."

Ed looked a little alarmed. "Broken? What exactly do you have in mind and how active is it?"

Alfons just looked innocent. "Sex. And we'll see."

"We'll _see_?"

Alfons ignored the worried tone of voice and started unbuttoning Ed's vest. "You won't need this."

"I should hope not," Ed said, shrugging out of it when Alfons finished with the buttons. He tossed it onto the desk and over the book he had been wrapped up in earlier.

Alfons rolled his eyes. "Also? You won't need the rest of your clothes either. And I'll need you in the kitchen."

Ed just stared at him. "The _kitchen_?"

Alfons just stared at him evenly. "The kitchen. I believe you have undressing to do." He reached out to start unbuttoning Ed's shirt while Ed tried to get his brain functional again.

Ed bit his lip. "Okay, I'll follow your orders on this one, but--"

Alfons silenced him with a kiss. "It'll be fine. Trust me."

"I do," Ed said weakly, pulling off his shirt before bending over to untie his shoelaces.

Alfons watched him for a moment before heading off to their room to get a couple of things before meeting Ed in the kitchen.

Ed finished getting undressed and headed off kitchen-wards where he found Alfons waiting for him in his bare feet.

"I, uh, can't help noticing that you're still still dressed," he pointed out, nervously running his hand through his bangs.

"It's a bit more important for you than for me at the moment," Alfons replied calmly.

"Okay, I'll buy that," Ed said looking at him dubiously. "What do you need me to do?"

"Well, to start with, I need you to bend over the table, supporting yourself with your hands."

Ed blinked but did as he was told. "Like this?"

"Mmm. Legs should be spread a bit farther apart."

Ed spread them further, with nudges from Alfons until he got to where Alfons wanted him.

'Okay, now this next part is going to be tricky,' thought Alfons. 'Will have to be careful if I don't want to scare him off from doing this again.'

He reached for Ed's mechanical hand and drew it behind Ed's back. "You trust me, right?"

"I--yes," Ed said hesitantly.

Alfons kissed Ed's back. "Just let me know if you want to stop, okay?"

Ed heard a faint click. "Alfons?" he asked worriedly, trying to see behind him.

Alfons silently drew back Ed's flesh hand and put the other end of the handcuffs in it.

"It's up to you if we go any further," he said quietly. "If you would prefer not to do this, tell me now and I'll remove the end I already attached. We'd need never speak of this again. If you _do_ want to do this..."

Ed took a deep breath. "I want to."

Hands trembling, he switched the cuff to his right hand so that he could close it around the wrist of his left.

Alfons let out a breath that he didn't know he had been holding until he heard the click of the cuff closing.

'Thank Gott,' he thought shakily. He hadn't realized until then how worried he was that Edward would panic and want to leave.

He moved up to Ed and kissed him between the shoulder-blades, noting the quivers of tension. "You're sure you want to do this?" he whispered. "Like I said, if it makes you too uncomfortable, we can stop."

"I'm sure," Ed said a bit more steadily, now that he had committed himself to a course of action.

"All right," Alfons responded, still whispering. He shrugged off the suspenders and unbuttoned his shirt, dropping it onto the chair that he had moved out of the way earlier so that Ed could get into position. He then proceeded to finish disrobing and likewise left his pants and underwear on the chair, after removing the bottle of oil and placing it on the table by Ed.

He stared at the vision of Ed bent over the table with his legs spread and his hands cuffed behind his back.

"You have no idea how turned on seeing you like that makes me," he told Ed huskily.

He reached for the oil and dipped two fingers into it to get Ed ready. When he inserted his fingers, Ed let out a low moan of wanting. Once he figured that Ed had been stretched enough, he put his fingers back in the bottle, this time for use on himself.

He positioned himself at Ed's rear entrance and leaned over to kiss his back. "Last chance to change your mind."

"Get _moving_ already," Ed growled.

Alfons slowly slid in. Ed's back arched at the sensation. Alfons stayed still until Ed made an impatient not-quite-whine with a shimmy of his hips to get his point across.

Alfons gasped at the feel and then started thrusting into Ed, hands on Ed's hips.

Ed momentarily forgot that he was restrained and tried to brace himself on the table to make it easier to thrust back. He whimpered with frustration when he was reminded that he couldn't.

When he heard the whimper, Alfons moved his hands from Ed's hips to either side of Ed's shoulders, putting more of his weight on Ed to keep him pinned. And incidentally, put him within range of Ed's neck. He nibbled at it, which resulted in Ed gasping and arching back sharply.

"Not... enough leverage... to push back," he panted.

"That was kind of the idea," Alfons told him. "I'm sure that for future times, you'll think of creative ways to use the cuffs on me instead."

"Where did you... get them?"

"Around," Alfons answered evasively. He was _not_ about to admit to Edward what kind of shop he went to in order to find them. That would be... embarrassing. Although he rather imagined that the look on his face at that piece of news would be amusing.

He sped up to distract Ed from asking more questions, making sure to hit at a certain angle. Ed started writhing beneath him.

"More--please--faster-- _harder_ ," he babbled. Alfons obliged him. Unfortunately for Ed however, Alfons came just a bit too soon for Ed to do so as well.

Ed groaned. Alfons licked at his shoulder in sympathy. "Give me a minute to recover and I'll take care of it."

"Okay," Ed said, vaguely aware of the wetness trickling down the insides of his thighs when Alfons pulled out.

After taking a quick moment to wipe himself off, Alfons pulled up Ed from where he limply lay on the table, turned him around, and seated him on the edge before kneeling in front of him.

"I promise this won't take long," he assured Ed before closing his lips around Ed's cock and starting the required bobbing motions.

Ed moaned at the movement and the feeling of being almost over-simulated, somehow managing to keep his body under control and simply twitched instead of thrusting into Alfons' mouth.

True to Alfons' word, it didn't take long and he swallowed down all of the sour fluid that Ed had to offer.

"Thanks," Ed said, sounding exhausted. "Um, can you let me loose now?"

"Ja. Was just waiting until I'd finished with you."

Alfons went over to his discarded clothing and got the keys from a pocket while Ed slid himself off the table and turned around so that Alfons could unlock the handcuffs.

"You realize that we're going to need to bleach the table before we eat anything at it again, right?" Ed asked, craning his head around to look at Alfons with a grin.

Alfons made a face. "I worked that one out for myself already, thank you very much."

Ed absentmindedly rubbed his left wrist as he sat back down; on a chair this time.

Alfons saw. "It didn't hurt, did it?"

"What? Naw. Just a little friction burn. It'll be fine."

Alfons chewed at his lower lip a bit. "Would you... want to do this sort of thing again?"

Ed considered his answer. "I... think so, yes. I was a bit nervous about it at first because I've never done this before," he said with a vague hand-wave. "Also, usually when people tried to tie me up or whatever, it was a bad thing, so that came into play a bit."

He shrugged. "So long as we don't go into this too fast so we can both have time to adjust to this and find out each others limits, I think I could get to like this."

He smirked. "Now, if you don't mind, I believe I have better go either take a bath or get dressed. I am noticing a definite draft in here."

Alfons nodded slowly looking at the floor, processing this information. Then he heard the comment about the bath and looked up. "I think I'll join you."


End file.
